This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a baseball (softball) and in particular to one with double row ridge stitching. Baseball and softball are popular games in the United States and elsewhere. The conventional baseball is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional baseball comprises a core 1 on which are stitched two surface layers 2. The surface layer 2 is generally shaped like a bone, and has a plurality of equidistant holes 21. The two surface layers 2 are fitted to enclose the core, and stitched together. When stitching, a needle A with a thread A1 passes through the holes to stitch them together, so as to enclose the core completely, thereby forming a baseball. This structure has long been used by the manufacturer, but when the two surface layers 2 are stitched together, since the two surface layers 2 join together at the circumference, when the thread A1 passes through the holes 21 of the two surface layers 2, the thread A1 will pull the two surface layers 2 and the force of this tension will cause one of the surface layers to move on top of the other, thereby causing stress concentration at that portion. As a result, the surface layer will often come apart at the stitching. Furthermore, in stitching operation, the operator has to pass the thread A1 through the holes 21 while also holding the surface layer portion being stitched to prevent movement, thereby making the operation very slow and requiring very experienced operators, and therefore increasing the manufacturing cost and limiting production rate. Moreover, if the stitching is skillful, the surface layer will be very smooth. But the ball will easily slip out of the hands of a pitcher. Further, the smoothness of the ball can cause the ball to slip in the hands when throwing, therefore causing the direction of the throw to be altered. In addition, if the outer surface of the baseball is very smooth, the batter will easily hit the center of the ball, making the ball fly a longer distance. Hence, this kind of baseball is not good for the pitcher, but is beneficial to the batter.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, another conventional baseball (softball) comprises a core 3, two surface layers 4 and a layer of compressed threading 5, wherein the surface layer 4 is formed with a plurality of equidistant holes 41 along this circumference. The layer of compressed threading 5 is positioned between the two surface layers 4 and the core 3. A thread is used to stitch the surface layers 4 and the cotton threading 5 into the core to form a slight ridged portion between the two surface layers 4, so as to make the pitcher hold the ball more securely. However, the compressed threading layer 5 is not fixed in shape and it is necessary to move the compressed threading layer 5 to the desired position while using the needle to pass through the holes of the surface layer 4, making the operation more time-consuming, and increasing production costs. In addition, it is difficult for the manufacturer to produce a compressed threading layer 5 with the same dimension, so that the height of the ridge will be different for different baseballs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a baseball (softball) which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a baseball (softball).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved baseball (softball) which enables a thrower to have better controllability of the ball,
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved baseball (softball) which can be easily manufactured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a baseball (softball) which includes a core and a pair of surface layers which are configured to enclose the core, wherein each of the surface layers is formed with an outer row of holes and an inner row of holes, the holes being formed in alternate order, and a needle with a thread is passed through the holes to stitch the two surface layers together thereby causing the thread to pull a portion between the holes and a circumferential edge of the surface layers to curve inwardly thereby forming a ridge.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.